The Voice (U.S. season 2)
The second season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on May 24, 2016 on NBC. On July 15, 2016, Sameeha Woodward of Team Shakira was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Karson Hughes of Team Gwen as the runner up, Tasha Finney of Team Shakira in third place, and Qasim Yang of Team Blake in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Shakira, Usher, and Blake Shelton. The advisors for the Battle rounds are Aloe Blacc for Team Adam, Rihanna for Team Shakira, Justin Timberlake for Team Usher, and Miranda Lambert for Team Blake. Teams Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 14-16, 2029, began airing when the season premiered on September 24, 2029. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (May 24)' 'Episode 2 (May 30)' 'Episode 3 (May 31)' 'Episode 4 (June 6)' 'Episode 5 (June 7)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 8, 9, 15, & 16. Season thirty-seven's battle round advisors are Khalid for Team Adam, Daniel Caesar for Team Pharrell, Halsey for Team Alicia, and Maren Morris for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Live shows Artist lost the battle and was eliminated Live shows Week 1 (April 1 and 2) The live performance show aired on Monday, April 2, 2012. The elimination show aired Tuesday, April 3, 2012. Is with Teams TBA and TBA. *Guest performance ;Color key Week 2 (April 9 and 10) The live performance show aired on Monday, April 9, 2012. The elimination show aired on Tuesday, April 10, 2012. Is with Teams Pharrell and Kylie. *Guest performance: Jessie J ("Domino") with Team TMarr Week 3 (April 16 and 17) The live performance show aired on Monday, April 16, 2012. The elimination show aired Tuesday, April 17, 2012. For the first time, each coach must make an Instant Elimination, meaning that at the end of the show both coaches must eliminate an artist from their teams. Is with Teams Blake and Christina. *Guest performance: The Wanted – "Chasing the Sun" with Team Blake Week 4 (April 23 and 24) The live performance show aired on Monday, April 23, 2012. The elimination show aired Tuesday, April 24, 2012. Is with Teams Adam And Team CeeLo. *Guest performance: Florence and the Machine - "No Light, No Light" with Team CeeLo Week 5 (April 30 and May 1) The live performance show aired on Monday, April 30, 2012, with the elimination show following on Tuesday, May 1, 2012. Season one finalists Dia Frampton, Vicci Martinez, Beverly McClellan, and Javier Colon returned on the results show to perform duets (with the exception of Colon). Frampton performed her new single, "Don't Kick the Chair", with Kid Cudi. Martinez partnered with her season one coach Jessie J for her song, "Come Along." McClellan joined Cyndi Lauper to perform Lauper's "Money Changes Everything." Colon performed his newest single, "A Drop in the Ocean." Week 6: Finale (May 7 and 8) The live performance show aired on Monday, May 7, 2012. The season finale aired on Tuesday, May 8, 2012. Jermaine Paul was declared the winner. Note: The golden colored songs are the iTunes top ten bonuses as well as the bolded names. Elimination chart ;Color key ;Artist's info Team Adam Team Shakira Team Gwen Team Blake Results info Artist was in the bottom 2 or bottom 3, but was saved via the Last Chance performance Artist was in the bottom 2 or bottom 3 and lost during their Last Chance performance Artist was immediately eliminated by their coach Artist received the least amount of points, and was eliminated Season 02 Category:2012 American television seasons